


Luck and Convenience

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Luck and Convenience

**Title:** Luck and Convenience  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** N/A  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Heart, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #56: Betrayal.  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Luck and Convenience

~

“Never expected we'd end up like this,” Draco whispered, tracing shapes over Harry's heart.

“Yeah, I figured you’d hex me. Instead--”

“I fucked you blind against the wall,” Draco finished.

“Damn. I thought it was dark because it’s night,” Harry said, surprising a laugh from Draco.

“Prat,” he murmured.

Harry smiled, curling closer. “I thought...”

“What?”

“You'd sooner kill me than betray your upbringing.”

“I thought that, too,” Draco confessed after a long pause.

“Lucky we were both wrong.”

“Luck had nothing to do with it.”

“What then?”

“Slytherin skill.”

“And a convenient wall.”

Draco laughed. “That, too,” he conceded.

~


End file.
